Two Lost Souls
by TotallyCaptivated
Summary: "How many lives must you destroy,how many people must you harm,before your soul is eternally Lost?" He smiled,sneer a deep sickening posion. "Why ask such pointless questions, Bocchan?" His smile grew, darker..feircer. "When you already know the answer?"
1. His Butler: Lost

The wood shifts and moans, begging eerily for the heat of cold, merciless death. Red flames hungrily lap the hem of his crow-black jacket that hangs from him like melting wax. His smile, seductive and sinisterly sweet, carves wide across his high cheekbones. His eyes, blazing burgundy red, laughs manically in the space around them… and the flames adore him. Caressing and kissing every portion of his lithe form, their heat swelled tongues lapping up along his thighs, though they never seem to burn him. He lifts his hand, the blood oozing between the long digits like syrup being splattered onto pancakes. His long swerving tongue laps up the red ribbons, cleaning his white pressed gloves of the metallic liquid, before retreating like a snake into the caverns of his mouth. Eyes dripping with a burning desire he strides gracefully forward, the flames and smoke bellowing out around him. He approaches the slightly trembling boy with care, as though any sudden movement would scare the child away, before stopping and dipping down to bow at its feet. The child stares somberly down at him, his eyes narrowing in a slight form of disgust and admiration.

"It is done, My Lord." Voice bittersweet and rich, dripped from his lips like chocolate and the child relaxed slightly at the sound of the velvety intonation.

"Take me home." The child commands, voice cracking slightly as the smoke grows thicker in the air. The man smiles up at him, a devious parting of lips, before he stands and towers over the boy again.

"Yes, My Lord." Long arms encircle the child's lanky form, pulling him into the broad suited chest, his coat and shoulders shield the boy's face from the smoke and flames as the man turns, gingerly making his way through the burning wreckage. The moon stares onward, the silent observer of this translucent night; it's pale light not shining on the two receding figures. Where they are going there is no light, no warmth. Why must the moon provide them with it? It would not prove anything anyway. Their souls are already lost…

* * *

This was up before but I (douche-baggily) used one d r a m a t i s . e c h o's descriptions (I still feel absolutely terrible about that) so I went back and edited chapter one so it's now 100% original.


	2. His Butler: Suspicious

"What is this?"

"Expenses."

Commissioner Arthur raised a busy brow, dark and un-kept (like an overgrown weed patch) at the raven-haired man that stood expectantly and smug in front of him.

"Expenses? For that building?" The man didn't answer, crimson gaze steady and burning, filled with an overflowing tint of disdain. Sir Arthur scoffed, his lips thin and chapped turned into an upward wormy grimace; like a roughly carved rotting jack-o-lantern.

"That Phantomhive brat caused this, did he?" The man clad in black flinched slightly at the mention of _brat_, poison thrown across his face, and his gaze darkened considerably.

"My young _master _did what needed to be done in his services for the Queen. Moreover, he was doing _your_ job…" A dark Cheshire smile, a passing shiver of stale fear: "…If you have any concerns, why don't you direct these worthless questions to Her Majesty? That would surely be easier than having to deal with that young _brat_, wouldn't it, Commissioner?"

"Know your place, Butler! You have no right to speak to me that way!" The man smiles coldly, causing the Commissioner's insides to twist and converge in on themselves. It was such a chilling feeling, as though juicy shaggy spiders were teetering their way over his chilled flesh, making their way up his legs, neck, back, thighs…

He hated it. He hated this "butler", and he hated his "master". Wanting nothing more than to be rid of this eccentric, intimidating man in front of him, he cleared his throat nervously and nodded slightly towards the subtle pile of papers.

"I'll sign 'em." He snarled between yellowed, beer tainted teeth. The butler nodded, his demented smile widening and he gave a slight bow before turning on his heel and exiting the building. The commissioner let out a sharp exhale of breath, unknowing that he had been holding it, and turned his gaze warily to his hands. They were trembling.

He hated this feeling, he hated the Phantomhive brat, but most of all he hated his butler clad in black…

It had rained all day. The inky grey skies were spilled over with teal watercolor and the trees of the courtyards reached desperately toward salvation, long spidery fingers grasping nothing but air when they reached to grasp the sun. There was no hope for them as of late; the last of their leafy companions crumbled and shriveling fell drunkenly to the frost bitten earth.

The servants of Phantomhive had kept themselves busy by scurrying about like scared mice, breaking and re-mending porcelain vases and old nostalgic portraits. They tried their best not to bother their master with their clumsy behaviors and bashful expressions as he tucked himself in the security blanket of his study for the evening, awaiting his butler's return. The manor seemed empty and loud without the dark haired man's demanding presence…

The rain kept a steady beat, rattling against shop windows and cobblestone walkways. The chilled water washed and blended in with the smell of roasted nuts, cinnamon and sugary sweet. The thunder drowned out the strangled and calmed mannered voices as London's people carried on. The female seemed to be in quite a rush as she stumbled about, brown leather boots splashing heavily into the small pools of gathered water by the sewers. She dodged nimbly in between the engrossed crowds of muttering English men. Her short auburn hair stuck to her face like starving leeches would suckle to crisp clean flesh. Her cheeks are flushed bubble gum pink from the bitter cold, and her breath bellows out in white smoky huffs. She narrows her eyes, green and determined to stare viciously at the elegant manor that sat humbly atop the forested hill over-looking the bustling city. She clutched the picture tighter under her black wool shawl, fabric brushing prickly atop of white strained knuckles as a gust of wind moaned and howled across her squared face. She needed to get to the manor before nightfall, and sending a wary glance at the tall demeaning clock tower she shivered in worry. Not much time, no, not much time at all. Would they even let her in? She picked up her pace, apologizing as she bumped into a couple of window watchers, ducking her head to avoid the needle like stabs of frigid rain.

The red-waxed cover seal was all that Ciel Phantomhive needed. The envelope was parching white, rough slightly around the edges and still tender from the falling rain. It smelled of moss and musk and the young earl turned his attention to his butler who stood obediently in front of his dark mahogany wood desk.

"When did this arrive, Sebastian?" The child's voice was rough, yet still young, and it reminded Sebastian slightly of a kitten's growl. He smiled lightly, his dark hair black curtains sweeping across pale tinted skin as he spoke:

"This afternoon, My Lord." The boy lifted thin brows, sweeping silk felt bangs across the back of his hand as his cheek came to rest lazily in his small palm.

"So soon?" He sighed more to himself than anyone, but his butler heard and his eyes seemed to glow rubies in the light of the laughing fire.

"It must be fairly urgent, Bocchan, to have her send you another task just after you had finished her last." Ciel nodded absently, holding the letter out tiredly to Sebastian.

"Read it to me. I am not in the mood to do so myself." Sebastian's grin widened and his eyes took on a mocking sort of light. From rubies to burnt cinnamon.

"Indeed. Sitting at your desk all day must be very demanding, My Lord." He taunted, taking the ominous letter from his Lord's weak grip. The teal-haired boy shot him a glare, but didn't respond. The fire cackled and spewed on its tarred embers restlessly, and the shadows of the flames danced a slow waltz on the forest colored walls of the study. The rain let out an upbeat song to accompany the waltz as Sebastian swiftly opened and read the letter. Soon he turned his sparkling gaze to the impatient blue one before him.

"My, my, Bocchan! You may have a long night ahead of you." Ciel cocked his head to the left, silently urging his butler to continue. In the light of the fire he looked demonic, fire flares casting shadows on his egg-white skin. Ciel laughed inwardly at his assumption. How very ironic.

"Another murder case it seems. The victims this time have no outward signs of any disturbance."

Ciel's eyes narrowed slightly and he sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever do you mean by that, Sebastian? If there are no problems bestowed upon these "victims" than I really mustn't waste my time to-"

"Oh, of course, sir. But would you like me to continue, or are you to tired?" His grin grew wider, more menacing. Snow-white teeth flashed beautifully behind glossy full lips.

"Hurry up, Sebastian. My patience is wearing thin today."

"The victims were young girls and boys, just reaching the peak of youth. They had their left livers removed without any surgical procedures. They didn't even wake." The smile widened, tongue hidden slightly behind gleaming fangs. Ciel's eye burned a lovely cobalt blue, demanding attention from cooked cinnamon.

"This sounds interesting, doesn't it Sebastian?" Garnet eyes clashed with a wide blue one, each burning into the depths of each other. Garnet always seemed to win.

"Indeed it does, My Lord." Ciel felt a grin of his own stretch slowly across his features, and he met his butler with a rather intimidating smug stare.

"Tell me. Is this "perpetrator" human?" Sebastian's eyes flashed.

"Always the clever one, aren't you, Bocchan?"

"I'll take it I'm correct?"

"Would you like to investigate, My Lord?"

"I suppose. Ready a carriage, let's get this over with." A white-gloved hand pressed sincerely against a chest of a dark pressed swallowtail suit, marking his answer to be true.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Mr. Sebastian! Oh! Mr. Sebastian!" A rough female voice echoed around the foyer of the main hall, and Sebastian and Ciel turned their heads, exasperated, in the direction. Sebastian sighed, and flashed his master a weary half laden smile.

"If you would excuse me, young master." Ciel waved him off and Sebastian glided gracefully across the study to the door, before bowing slightly and slipping out into the hallway.

After closing the oak doors, he turned, and glared irritated at the red-haired maid. Her glasses, always to big for her slender nose, were cracked slightly around the rim, like a small willowy spider's web. When she spotted Sebastian, a light blush flittered across her face and she quickly found that the nearby staircase was far more interesting than the quickly approaching butler.

"Mey-rin, how many times have I told you not to yell inside the manor?" His voice was calm and cool, yet it held a rather nasty edge to it.

"I-I'm s-sorry, yes! But there was someone at the door who requested the Young Master's assistance and I-"

"At the door?"

"Oh! Um, yes?"

"Where are they now?"

"They are still outside, s-sir!" Sebastian groaned inwardly.

"Mey-rin, is that anyway to treat a guest?" Her face got ten shades redder from the growing embarrassment, and Sebastian decided to ignore her as he made his way to the door. Pulling it open, the gold handle cool on his gloved hands, he saw a young woman, soaked thoroughly and panting slightly, receding on their front step.

"May I help you?" Sebastian asked, startling the woman slightly and she turned, her eyes wide and unconditionally relieved.

"I am so sorry to come here so late! I-I was wondering if the Earl of Phantomhive could help me?" Sebastian cocked a slender black brow, and his smile slowly faded. Her eyes sparkled in the light of the moon.

"Help you with what?"

Ciel's gaze never left the woman, who had seated herself at the very edge of her seat, the plush cushions dipping downward slightly under the added weight. She was soaking, and even provided with a blanket and a hot cup of Earl Grey, she still trembled, her frail bony hands knotting themselves up in the blankets added warmth. Ciel turned his gaze to the picture that lay on his desk, wrinkled and wet, yet still clear. Sebastian stood by the hearth, the flames straining upward to kiss the hem of his coat as he watched the woman with regarded silence. Ciel was very irritated by her arrival, and his head had just begun to throb when he realized sleep was not an option tonight. The woman kept her eyes trained downward, like a bashful rabbit or cautious deer.

"Who is this?" Ciel demanded, his voice seeming very loud in the spacious softness of the room. The woman turned her head upwards, lashes sticking together due to the rain, and she licked her lips nervously, catching sight of the photograph in the young earl's hand.

"M-my son, sir."

"You say he's missing?" The woman nodded, her eyes wide and unsure. Sebastian couldn't help but grin at her unease.

"Why did you come here? Why not go to Scotland Yard?"

The woman turned her attention to her knees, studying the wrinkles in the green clothes of her skirts.

"I- I did. They've been trying to find him for weeks, but-"

"No leads?" Groaning Ciel turned his attention to his butler, whose eyes seemed to be following the rain outside.

"Sebastian." At the mention of his name the man in question turned his head, eyes rolling (almost lazily) downward to stare patiently at his master. "Do you suppose this connects to the case we received today?" Sebastian's eyes gleamed, laughing quietly as he turned to stare at the woman again. When she looked up toward him expectantly she noticed the tint in his eyes and quickly turned away, blushing ever so slightly.

"I doubt it, Bocchan. Unless…" He strode forward toward the woman, Ciel's eye following his every move, until he came to stop at a respectful distance away from the coy woman.

"Ma'am?" He whispered, voice smooth as spun silk and rich as bitter cocoa caused the woman to stare at him cheeks flushing fiercely. "How was your son's behavior before he was missing?" The woman blinked, and turned to stare at the young Earl who was gazing at her expectantly.

"H-He often stared into space. The night before he disappeared he complained about someone outside his window, though there was no one there. I didn't ask him to much questions about his change in behavior because I didn't want to upset him." Sebastian smiled softly, his eyes smoothing out to a rich strawberry red as he stood up straight again.

"Do you have what you need, My Lord?" Ciel closed his eyes and rose from behind his desk, striding over to stand in front of it instead.

"Yes. Sebastian, arrange for a carriage to escort her home. What did you say your name was?" Ciel questioned, turning to stare at the now standing woman.

"Oh! Forgive me; I should have introduced myself sooner! It's Rebecca Scaffold, please do pardon my interruption of your evening!" She gave a rather awkward curtsy, feet pigeon toed and pointing inward, covered unfashionably by clunky brown boots. Ciel gave a slight nod and caught Sebastian's stare. His eyes were bemused, yet hard, as though he was torn between finding this whole situation amusing or angering. Either way, he noticed his master's silent order and escorted Rebecca out into the main hallway, calling upon Tanaka to arrange a carriage (the other three servants could not handle that task). The auburn haired woman stepped into the dark stagecoach and she turned her gaze to Sebastian, who stood, rather irritated in the rain. She felt a smile grace her lips as she reached a pale hand out the carriage window, and delicately allowed her fingertips to kiss Sebastian's water dropped cheek. He didn't flinch, but his eyes narrowed slightly.

"It was nice seeing you again, Sebastian." And her voice was cold and rough, no longer baby sweet and innocent. Her eyes gleamed eerily in the night. The carriage started forward, her fingers slowly, sensually, leaving his skin as she stared on.

"He is such a nice young soul, _akuma_." At this she smiled, leaning slightly out the carriage window as to better see Sebastian's now receding form. "I would watch over him. I hear you have another hungry imp on your hands." Sebastian watched heatedly as the carriage rode of into the night, his cheek stinging from where _it_ had touched him. He had his suspicions before, but never had he thought that her kind would come all the way to London. But…he smiled slightly at her ignorance and turned to glance up at his master's study window, they now had a rather obvious suspect…her so-called _son._


	3. His Butler: Worm on a Hook

The rain had stopped hours ago yet Ciel remained awake, eyes blue beaming alongside lustrous violet in the darkness of his room. He could not sleep. How anyone could remove someone's liver without any outward signs was obviously the work of another unearthly organism. Ciel supposed that the reason the victims were only those starting to mature was that maybe their liver's were the most tender, sweeter or bitter. He couldn't exactly imagine it.

He could not sleep. Sebastian had glared at the woman throughout her short visit, and it gave Ciel the feeling something was wrong, though Sebastian would never openly phrase this. He always enjoyed watching his master squirm, like a worm on a hook.

He should not sleep. The nightmares would come, burning fire, and unheard prayers, metallic odor, unearthly disgusting red. A sickening composure painted into his sleeping mind. So, Ciel Phantomhive would not sleep. Ciel Phantomhive could not sleep. Ciel Phantomhive dreaded sleep… and the burgundy eyes glinted in primal glee as they watched their master squirm…

* * *

The moon, pale, soft…eerie, hung itself gracefully behind a bank of smoky clouds, it's light gracing no one on this dark night. The man wasn't drunk, no, just "tipsy" as he stumbled along the cobblestone walkways and empty alleys. He took a long swig of sticky brown beer, tilting his head back so he could savior ever last drop. The empty bottle slipped from his fingers with ease, shattering as it splattered its glassy innards across the ground. **Now** he was drunk. Laughing at how silly the bottle looked he swung out his foot, stepping on four of the shattered brown glass.

"Y-you're bwoken…" He slurred eyes darkening slightly.

"And now you have…no one! NO ONE!" He shouted bringing his foot down onto the broken glass, again and again and again. It crunched wickedly into the stone pavement, crinkling into smaller more fragile remains. The man tottered backwards, still shouting out the bottles broken worthlessness as he bumped into something. Someone. He turned his head sluggishly, eyes glazed over with unshed tears of pent up frustration. He wasn't to intoxicated that he didn't realize the unease he got from the person behind him. He flung himself away, as if burned by the others touch, bottom lip sticking out in a slight pouting expression. He was like a scared rabbit. The figure stood, lanky, tall, hunched at the entrance of the alley. It's head was tilted to the side, greasy and long, tattered and tangled, over his wimpy shoulders. The man (he couldn't be sure, his face was hidden by a veil of brown matted hair) was smiling, eyes gleaming and hands twitching.

"Why are you sad?" The man asked, voice barky rough, yet tinged with a sweet sappy edge.

* * *

Sebastian made his way slowly down the long corridors of the mansion, the candelabra's flame had long since gone out. His steps were hauntingly slow, deliberate, and he just listened to the creaks and groans of the old manor around him. How boring. So very boring. He came across his master's door, opened a jar, and he peeked his head inside. His master's head lay gingerly on top of the pastry white pillow, mattered teal hair spread out on the soft silk cloth. His shoulders rose and fell peacefully, deep sleep drenching every pore of his fragile body. A worm. He groaned and shifted, the eye that held the contract twitched. Sebastian's hand throbbed slightly, and he couldn't help but grin. A hook.

* * *

The man didn't respond, no, his head hurt too much for that. He, for some inexplicable reason felt the need to be scared.

"Why are you angry?" The other man asked his voice slightly louder and he took a wobbly step forward. His hands, the man noticed were like stick twigs, long and thin. They sent a shiver down his spine, and he smacked his lips nervously together. Were fingers supposed to be that long? Was it normal for them to reach your knees? He studied his hands, surprised to notice that his were shorter than the other man's. He let out a strangled groan. He was so messed up.

"Why are you rejected?" This time the man did look up at the creepy figure and felt his throat tighten.

"I-I don't know." He murmured softly, voice hitching in on itself.

"I don't know…"

* * *

Sebastian opened the door to his master's room, silently, and like a sheet of smoke, danced closer to the bed.

_

* * *

_

_The worm holds onto the hook, twists and turns on it. _

* * *

The red-eyed demon moved closer, his eyes gleaming.

* * *

The strange man wobbled closer still, hair hiding the sinister grin.

_

* * *

_

_The worm tries to escape, flailing its fat, worthless body around on the cold killing steel. _

* * *

He kneeled down by the edge of the bed, his eyes leveled with that of his master's. Such a weak, fragile body…such a strong unnerved soul.

* * *

The eccentric man reached out a long bony hand, abnormally lengthy fingers creeping forward to pry open the drunken man's mouth. The man felt week, tired, as he met the other man's eyes, and barely noticed as he felt the stranger's fingers creep down his throat.

* * *

_But no matter how much the worm struggles… _

* * *

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed together, lips curved inward in a pained sort of way. The demon's stomach fluttered as he watched this act, and gently he lifted his fingers to gingerly caress his master's cheek. Soft, warm. His thumb trailed secretively to the young boy's lips, tracing over the soft smooth skin. The demon felt a surge of emotion, a surge of over-powering hunger. He was starving.

* * *

The long fingers worked their way down the narrow pipes of the throat, the skin and muscle warm and pulsing. The man gagged, bile rising to his throat only to have the fingers push it back down. The man's knees buckled, caved in on themselves as the fingers went farther still. The man couldn't breath. He couldn't do anything. Nothing but choke on this man's hand and fingers…and then…a blistering pain wretched throughout his entire body, and now it wasn't only his bile he was choking on, but his blood as well.

* * *

_No matter how much the worm pulls against the steel of the hook… _

* * *

Sebastian bent forward, slowly, delicately, so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping lord. Soundlessly he brushed his lips against his master's, a tickle of a butterfly's wing. But it was enough. He felt it then, that burning desire he got when he killed, when he feasted upon young sweet souls; that surging emotion that left a trail of hot flames in their wake. His eyes shot open wide, and he snapped himself away, contact searing on his hand. His master stirred, eyes shutting tight before they relaxed again and he turned, with a groggy groan onto his side. Sebastian sat, staring, and soon a grin spread across his face. How delicious his soul would be…

* * *

The man's body converged in upon itself, and the man's hand retreated from his body, blood gushing and spilling forward in a waterfall of crimson. His throw up mixed in with the red, giving it a sickening light chunky brown into the mix.

* * *

_The worm can never escape the piercing grip of the twisted hook. _

* * *

The man's eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the pavement, head splitting open like a watermelon as it struck the cold stone. The bony man laughed, a deep-throated laugh and held up the man's yellow-ish organ in his hand.

* * *

Sebastian stood and left, his eyes glowing profusely in the dark. The door to Ciel's room closed, and Sebastian's receding footsteps grew lighter and lighter as he walked on. And as soon as they could not be heard anymore, Ciel Phantomhive opened his eyes, face red and blushing.


	4. His Butler: Kan akuma o taberu

"That's revolting!"

"Couldn't they at least move it out of the street? I mean really, the nerve of these people!" The woman held a white handkerchief to her nose, blocking out the smell of blood and other bodily fluids. Her child stood trembling behind her, eyes adverted to the ground.

"God, It stinks…" The older man whispered, turning his attention to a nearby officer. The man looked utterly disgusted.

"Poor man…"

"What happened?" The young detective groaned, eyes nimbly avoiding the soiled body. The officer turned to stare at the brown haired man, and his face paled.

"_It_ happened. This is the third victim this week! Sir, do we have _any_ leads?" The detective ignored the last comment, ducking under the arms of the other officers as he made his way over to the body.

"Did the Earl stop by?" He whispered, eyes narrowing as he took in the stretched open mouth, blood dried and brown, and tongue limply draped over the sliced lips.

"Just left." The officer replied, using his arms as a barrier against the gathered crowds of people. The detective's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he nodded.

"Get this covered up immediately."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"So it removes the liver from the mouth?" Ciel whispered eyes turning from the window to stare at his butler sitting silently across from him. The demon only smiled.

"How clever you are, Bocchan." Ciel sighed, slightly annoyed by the sarcasm that laced his servant's words, and his stomach gripped in on itself as Sebastian's knowing eyes met his. Ciel turned to stare out at the passing forests and plains from the carriage's window, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"This is a demon, right Sebastian?" He heard his butler snicker, and his eyes narrowed further in annoyance.

"You could say that, sir." The silky voice responded, eyes never leaving their master's face.

"Tell me, Sebastian. I plan to get this case over and done with by tonight."

"Is that an order, My Lord?"

"Yes." Ciel was growing dangerously impatient. The raven-haired creature knew what this thing was, knew where to find him…Ciel groaned. He still had to find that woman's son…this was becoming annoying.

"It's called a Kan akuma (o taberu). It is a type of vampirism demon that feeds of the liver of young mortals. They are very blind, driven mainly by hunger and desire. Only some can see what they're doing." Sebastian remembered the auburn haired woman then, his cheek tingling slightly. His eyes narrowed.

"By touch they can invoke hunger and desire, and you can easily become blinded by useless emotions." Ciel glanced at his butler, whose voice had grown steadily darker. There was more.

"What else, Sebastian?" Ciel's voice was cold. Sebastian's vermillion gaze turned toward the young boy, smile creeping across his elegant features.

"That woman last night, My Lord, is a more 'in-control' Kan akuma. I am guessing this "son" of her's is the one committing the murders." Ciel scoffed, mocking edge in his voice as he spoke:

"I didn't know demons could have offspring." Sebastian's eyes flashed with over flowing amusement as he yet again met his master's demanding gaze.

"Not necessarily in the ways you may think, Bocchan. Demon's can impregnate humans if they choose, but in this situation this woman has turned him into what he is. Wouldn't it be fair to call her his mother?" Ciel studied Sebastian's face, and he nodded slightly.

"I suppose." He whispered before his eyebrows narrowed together in slight concern.

"Let's focus on catching her son tonight, Sebastian. If the woman becomes involved with our plans kill her." The ebony clad man's grin widened, Cheshire and haunting as he stared at the young Earl. His gaze was piercing, and it made Ciel's insides squirm.

"Don't let him touch you, Bocchan. If we are faced with a fight tonight, do not go near him." Ciel glared. He didn't like being told what to do.

"Human's emotions are weak," Sebastian continued, grin growing ever wider, "If he does touch you your emotions will crush you. You would not even be graced the use of your legs." Ciel stared on before sighing and leaning back into the stiff seat of the carriage, the velveteen material scratching against his clothed back.

"Then deal with them quickly, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord." And his voice still teased.

* * *

"This is ridiculous! It's freezing!" Ciel murmured wooden heeled buckled boots _click clacking_ against the frozen cobblestones that had fallen beneath his feet. He heard Sebastian's amused chuckle but didn't bother turning around to meet his laughing eyes.

"Would you care for my jacket, My Lord?" The demon's breath tickled the back of Ciel's frigid ear, spicy cinnamon, as the butler leaned closer to better see his master's flushed face.

"No, let's just get this over with." Sebastian straightened himself again, black coat close fitting and cool, rustling like leaves around him and his red eyes studied the back of his master's head warily.

"We would not like you to catch a cold, Bocchan. Your asthma may start up again." Sebastian reminded and Ciel flinched slightly.

"I am fine."

"But, Young-"

"I said I am fine, Sebastian!" Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly and the man turned his attention to scour the buildings and rooftops above them. So far, he sensed nothing. Though…it did seem slightly odd, why _she_ had told them about her son. What exactly was her true reason for coming to the manor? She should've suspected to be figured out, or perhaps she really was that dense? The wind was shrill, merciless, and Ciel came to a halt, the airstream making his bones quake as he glared up at the cloudy night sky. He felt Sebastian stop behind him, and without turning he addressed the man.

"You may leave now, Sebastian. Remember the plan. I will call for you when you are needed." Ciel felt the ebony-clad man's eyes bare into the back of his head a moment longer before there was the click of heels scraping stone and then silence. Ciel sighed, slightly uncomfortable without his butler's aura of security, and he lazily turned and placed his back against the cool brick stones of a nearby building. How silly, he must look, standing in poor boy's clothes waiting for a demon to attempt to take his liver. He laughed inwardly at his wording. How silly indeed. He did not now how long he waited. To him it felt like wasteful hours, though in reality it was probably half that time. Maybe less. The drunkenly misplaced steps that echoed around the grimy streets were the first thing that caught Ciel's attention to the swaying man approaching him. The second was the smell. It came with a night's chilly breeze, smelling thickly of metallic sours and stale milk. Ciel wrinkled his nose, bangs sweeping over his eye as he did so.

"Aren't you a pretty thing?" The man groaned out, words dangerous and tortured, crawled off his tongue that had now slithered out to lick up the corners of his sneer.

"Why are you alone?" The man whispered oily hair falling in a polluted waterfall down his pale face, Ciel's eyes narrowed, already thoroughly disgusted by this "man". His jacket was long, brown and moth ridden, and the arms hung sloppily over his hands, dipping down to the corners of his feet. They dragged agonizingly slow over the walkway as the man steadily approached. Ciel felt his eye with the contract tingle. So this was the demon. Perfect. Now let's get this over with.

"Why are you **lost**?" The man whispered, and Ciel gasped silently. Lost?

"What the hell are you going on about? Why am I alone? Why am I lost? Is it really your place to be questioning me?" The man stopped walking, body tilting slightly as the demon cocked his head. He let out a low dry laugh, and it made Ciel shiver. It sounded like the sound was clawing it's way out of his throat to make it up out of his mouth.

"Oh, you are very interesting aren't you, little one? You smell luscious." And the man teetered forward all the more, his stench even more unbearable this close up. He hobbled closer still, much to Ciel's displeasure, who pushed himself off the wall and began to back up steadily. The man stopped abruptly, eyes shining with mirth and disdain through his hair and Ciel sighed somewhat in relief as he felt someone behind him.

"Sebastian, this is our demon. Finish him and we shall head-" But Ciel's voice trailed off as his head turned, and he stared slightly surprised at the auburn haired woman that stood behind him. Her eyes sparkled deviously, lips pulling back over blood stained teeth in a sickening sneer.

"Why hello, my dear Earl."

* * *

Finals are retarded! Taking up all my time with studying I normally _pretend_ to do! :O Ah, well. I'm hoping to wrap up this story soon, and do something a little more...o_riginal_. Happy (Late) New Year! :)


	5. His Butler: Brown, Red, Black, Blue… 

Brown…red…black…blue…

Brown for the rotting soil…brown for decaying flesh hugging lazily over starch white bones…

Red for the anger that was the silent scream of the hearts will…red for the blood that flowed like silk ribbons waltzing with the wind…

Black for his heart…black for the night, suffocating like a taut pulled wool cloth over gasping dying mouths…

Blue for his eyes, wide and unsure…blue for the bruised skin, tickling the pale flesh like the sickening mark it was…

Her hands were thin, papery so…as he remembered, like a moths wings they fluttered closer. The thing behind him swayed exhaustedly on its feet, eyes revolving lazily around and around and around in the holes called sockets in his head. He fidgeted, mouth moving hurriedly yet no sound made its way out. A twitch of an eye, a jerk of an arm. He was wanting. Wanting this delicate mortal before him. But she was there, reaching out toward him, and he was too intimidated to move the way he was aching to.

A blue eye watched the woman's movements warily, the tips of her fingernails kissing the soft skin of his cheek before he stumbled backwards and out of her reach, closer to the panting thing behind him. He couldn't stop the prickle of warning on the back of his neck. The woman cocked her head like a dog, her eyes flashing slightly, teeth scraping against her lips, plucking a thin strip of skin away like melting wax. There was only a small drip of blood, red against pale moonlight white, but her tongue darted out and licked it up like a starving man might.

"You are trembling, young Earl." Her smile grew, and she now resembled a distorted rag doll, sharp jutting mouth, squinty burning eyes, and thin twisted body. Ciel's eyes narrowed, but he remained quiet. She hadn't touched him…had she? Surely it would only have to be flesh to flesh, yet Ciel felt himself shaking violently. Was he scared? Was this his emotions? The ones he had been hiding so soundly…he nearly laughed at the thought. No. He felt his lips twitch, pulling up into a smug sadistic grin.

"Come here, Sebastian."

He only felt himself relax when the aroma of cinnamon and clove invaded his senses, and when the warmth finally hugged his back. He didn't need to turn around to know that the demon behind him was smiling.

"Yes, Young Master?" The trembling stopped. The white clutching knuckles stopped, loosened, and fell slack at the boy's sides. He closed his eyes, ridding himself of his moment of weakness and slowly re-opened them. The woman was the same, head still cocked, mouth still smiling sharp, and eyes still raving. Ciel flipped his head upward, cool blue gaze meeting haughty red and amused grin.

"You remember my order, Sebastian?" He heard shuffling behind his butler, but couldn't very well see over the tall man's shoulders. But…he didn't have to see, did he? No, he could hear the anxiousness and ever growing hunger behind the older demon, and he silently wished for Sebastian to hurry and finish the thing. It was most unnerving.

"Sebastian Michaelis." The woman purred, his name falling sinfully from her tongue like a spiced whip. Sebastian's eyes left his master's and traveled lazily to the one who had addressed him.

"Jahi…It has surely been a while, has it not?" Sebastian's voice had lost its amused sheen; it's gentlemanly warmth. It was now emotionally flawless, dead and cold. Ciel found himself slightly surprised by Sebastian's tone but didn't comment upon it. He was too tired. The woman's eyes narrowed slightly, growing a darker shade then they were before, and her smile faltered.

"Do not speak my name so coldly, Sebastian." She hissed, hands folding themselves around her slender wrists, her arms pressing inward near the elbows and her body bending slightly. "You do know that when you speak to me so coldly I become quite upset…hmm?" The air between the demons seemed to get colder, like adding ice to the coldest tea.

"Oh? Then forgive me, I did not come here to sound so cold." Her sneer widened again, lips pulling back in a rather sensual fashion.

"Then what did you come here for?" Ciel felt Sebastian's gloved hand wrap around his chest, the white fabric cloaked fingers grasping the crook of his left arm gingerly, while his other arm came around to cup his chin, the brushing of the fabric making him shiver. Without warning he felt the glove around his chin be pulled off and instead met with the warmth of Sebastian's uncovered skin and black silken hair tickling his cheek. Ciel leaned back slightly, not suspecting what his butler was doing so close. Sebastian cocked his head, his eyes never leaving the demon in front of him as his teeth latched onto the tender skin of his master's chin. Ciel gasped as he felt the prick of Sebastian's teeth as it tore through the flesh, and he took a step backward, his back coming into contact with his butler's chest. The woman stirred, shuffling slightly on her feet, her eyes widening hungrily. Sebastian's tongue moved like a snake, wet and warm, and began to lap up the blood that had dripped dripped its way down the boy's chin. There was the slap slapping of feet hitting wet stony pavement and Ciel felt Sebastian move in a flash, arm gripping him securely around the waist and pulling him toward him, the black fabric of his suit comforting Ciel's abused chin. Sebastian spun around arm whipping outwards and snagging the moaning thing by the neck, its oily hair flying forward and scraping Ciel's face.

Saliva dangled like foam from it's gasping mouth, it's eyes shone red and wide and starving as he reached forward, hands and nails scrape scrape scraping to reach any part of the mortal it could. With a twist of Sebastian's wrist and the crack of splintering bones the thing fell limp, eyes still moving and body still twitching, and the thing still alive, yet unable to move more than it hoped. Sebastian let his hand go abruptly, as though touching the twitching insect had burned him and when the thing hit the ground Sebastian wasted no time in smashing his foot down onto it's hanging neck, causing the beast to let out a gurgling scream as blood gushed forward through his chapped mouth and splintering neck.

"Bocchan, if you would, please advert your eyes for a moment." Ciel didn't hesitate to oblige. The darkness swallowed him like a loving blanket, and only when he heard the sickening wet splatter, the loud murderous crunch did the fear finally grip and scratch and claw at his already shattered heart.

"My, My, what a mess you made, Sebastian." Her voice cut like poison through the darkness and Ciel couldn't stop himself from reaching out and gripping the lapels of his butler's coat. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at the action, and turned himself and Ciel at an angle so that he wouldn't see the dismembered demon and the pooling lake of blood. His grip tightened on the boy slightly, whose eyes were still shut tightly.

"That was a dirty trick. He was just learning to finally control his hunger." She continued and Sebastian regarded her with a heated gaze. Ciel's chin had stopped bleeding, and Sebastian was quite surprised at being able to stop himself from moving his lips upward…just slightly to touch those rose petal lips once more.

"Indeed. He lasted much longer than I expected he would," Sebastian's lips pulled backward into a crooked grin, "But just the sight of my master's blood sent him spiraling. I wonder how hungry it made you?" The woman was in front of Sebastian in a flash, and the raven-haired man moved Ciel farther behind him, protecting his master from the other demon…his eyes were still closed.

"Have you forgotten?" She murmured, fingers running up the length of Sebastian's throat, up and up and up until they tickled the supple skin of his lips. She leaned in closer, and Sebastian shivered as wave after wave of hunger, thirst, and desire coursed through him. His hand tightened around Ciel once more, and he heard the boy grunt slightly at the sudden pressure. He felt his stomach lurch. He gritted his teeth and the woman smiled, lips brushing lustfully promising against the skin of his ear.

"You're already lost, Sebastian. It's too late. You are nothing more than a hungry dog." Ciel opened his eyes, Sebastian's grip becoming uncomfortably suffering, and his eyes widened at how the raven-haired man was looking at him. His red eyes swirled with a dark seeded lust. The woman took a step backward, fingers coming up to her lips as her tongue darted outward to lick silently at the pale skin.

…And his hunger soon claimed him.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I got side-tracked, and I usually need a lot of feedback to keep me writing...and this story's not very well known so the feedback I'd like is not exactly there...lol. This chapter is dedicated to those who have read my story, I thank you. :)


	6. His Butler: Slipping

It was like a white hot vise, twisting, twisting, _churning_…at his starved innards making them cry, bleed, _beg_…

He felt as though he was dying, crumbling in on himself in the most disturbing, sickening ways, as her words echoed in his ears:

_"__You're already lost, Sebastian. It's too late. You are nothing more than a hungry dog." _

A dog was he? Disgusting…a twisted pain in his chest…Revolting…heart-wrenching stab to his abdominals…HUNGER… His body twisted forward, back doubling over from the unbearable overflowing emotions as the slight weight in his arms made it all the more horrendous. He felt his hand smoldering, the Faustian contract burning…scorching beyond belief as he felt the warm crimson cry through the white satin of his gloves. Control…remain in control…his teeth slashed trough his bottom lip like shedding ribbons, and he barely noticed the bitter metallic taste that gushed from his mouth.

"Sebastian!" He heard the startled stern voice from his side and his body convulsed, his burning hand searing and he shut his eyes, not daring…not _wanting_ to look at the boy… that full blue eye…flushed plum cheeks…parted drying lips…NO! He brought the tip of his gloved hand to his mouth hurriedly, ignoring the screaming pain as he bit down on the tips of the fabric-covered fingers. With a hard furious yank his hand was free, and he brought his dark nails to his face, clawing… clawing…

…C L A W I N G at the tender flesh that lay dormant there.

"Sebastian! Stop! What are you doing?" NO! Young Master…you mustn't say…his breathing hitched, the nails digging deeper…you mustn't say my name! His arm spasmed, Ciel dropping from the soft folds of his jacket and hitting the wet stone under him.

"Sebastian! What the HELL are you-" His voice was covered by black cloth, his butler's scent invading his senses. Small hands clutched the textile from his face, letting the black fabric falling to his shoulders. His butler doubled over, gloves disgraced on the ground; blood fell like tears from his face hitting the earth in the most nauseating lullaby. Drip… Drip… D R I P…

Ciel's eye had been burning unbearably, and his fragile fingers clutched at the thin silky fabric of his eye-patch. Sebastian's nails were working frantically, scraping every part of skin it could, long dark red streaks trailed behind his midnight dark nails.

"Sebastian! This is an order! Get control over yourself!" His butler froze, shoulders shaking, and his eyes slowly opened. He couldn't smell his young master, his scent was shrouded in his, and it calmed his churning stomach somewhat. He didn't look over to where he knew the boy was, his body was still shaking, and it was unbecoming for a Phantomhive butler to have acted that way…yes…unbecoming. A smile stretched slowly across the ebony haired demon's bleeding visage, and his vermillion eyes flashed. His master was scared…and whose fault was that? He was by her side in and instant, bleeding hand gripping her slender shoulder, hair mocking against her cheek. Her eyes were wide, mouth opened slightly in surprise, and she felt herself shiver involuntarily as a deep chuckle sounded in her ear. His butler façade was gone, replaced with the wild reptilian eyes of an incensed demon.

"You seemed to have displeased My Lord, Jahi."

"Is that so?" She murmured, eyes dancing over to the delectable mortal shrouded in black. "He seems to look sufficient to me." Sebastian's hand came up, tracing a lazy circle around her eyes and she froze, her head snapped to the side, wide eyes being met with maddening red.

"Really?" He purred, voice cold and dark as he applied a slight pressure to her round orbs, causing her to flinch. He leaned forward, blood soaked teeth flashing as his eyes danced with revolting mirth. "Your eye sight must be failing you." With that his fingers curved, hooked, and sheathed themselves into the tight sockets of her eyes, causing her to cry out and hiss, her body twisting unsuccessfully to free her of his torturous hold. His eyes widened in a infuriating light, and he pressed in deeper, nails scraping tender tissue and muscle as blood rushed forward, dancing in to her a gape mouth. She choked, wriggling like a skewered fish before her body convulsed, knees buckling and she stumbled backwards, his fingers whipping free of her skull. The blood came forward, screaming and thick, colliding with a wet 'slap' to the stones below her shaking bodice.

"YOU!" She screeched, hands coming up and slapping against wet hot bleeding holes. "YOU DAEMON STUPRI!" Sebastian laughed, cold and chilling, voice whipping like the coldest wind and Ciel shivered, clutching the black fabric of his butler's jacket. This woman looked pathetic now, crying and gasping and _dying_…Ciel felt himself smile slightly. Amusing… Sebastian stalked forward and the woman twitched backing away but seeing nothing, smelling everything.

"I'll kill you, daemon…Sebastian Michaelis!" Her voice was crazed, cracking and breaking, and rising in all the wrong places.

"Oh?" Sebastian cooed voice strung with amused silent hilarity. "You are still so very stubborn, aren't you?" With a strangled screech she leapt forward, hands narrowly missing Sebastian's shoulder, fingernails still tearing away some of the white collared shirt. Sebastian grimaced, looking down in annoyance at the rip. He shook his head slightly, allowing her to leap again, grabbing her neck when it was closest to him. His eyes widened silently at the contact of his skin against hers and he dropped her as though he'd been burned, cursing himself for his stupidity. His hunger boiled again, and he stumbled backwards as she stalked the scraping footsteps of his starved walk.

"Skin against skin. Remember, darling?" She giggled, head blindly turning in the direction of the intoxicated demon.

"My eyes aren't exactly my skin are they? Don't get so cocky! You're not winning yet!" And with that she spun around, his smell landing on her nostrils. Ciel stared in growing panic as she sprinted drunkenly towards him, her hands reaching out like claws to capture him. Sebastian moved quickly, shoes burning with the friction of the stone and he wrapped his arm around his master's shoulders, the crazed woman's hands catching themselves in his sides. He grunted and spun, feet colliding with the side of her jaw in a jerky cracking motion, and Ciel watched as the other demon twirled and collided with the blood soaked ground. Sebastian felt light on his feet, head dizzy as he stared down at his master.

"Bocchan, may I suggest something?" Ciel turned his gaze up to his butler, who in turn brought him up closer to his chest, holding him slightly too tightly. Control. You can do it…Control…_fuck_. He heard the woman scattering around on the stones, her body slowly shutting down. Sebastian leaned in closer to Ciel, the tip of his nose brushing against the young boys cheek. Ciel felt his heartbeat increase rapidly, the look in the demon's eyes unnerving him.

"Sebas-?" He was silenced by a pair of bloodied lips, working frantically against his own in a silent protest of lost control.

Fac me ut unam vestra…

Let me be the one to make you fall…


	7. His Butler: Dusk spells END

Covetousness…was that the right word? Could that word describe everything he was feeling? Could it describe the burning hunger, lust, and light-headedness? What was he feeling then exactly? Even he didn't know. No one did…it was just too much… too much. The hands that had been pushing against his black-cloaked chest had stilled, and the modest lips had relaxed some against his. He was so under, so entirely lost, that he heard nothing but the occasional whimper or moan against his mouth and tongue; could only see the blue deviously innocent eye and pale supple skin. He could only smell lavender scented soap washed down with the bitterness of dark chocolate. All the rest of Sebastian's instincts had vanished, all of them directed at this young boy in his arms, and how _easy_ it would be to go deeper, dive further, and claim that pulsing soul that kept this mortal alive. Oh, how easy indeed. Sebastian tilted his head; tongue warm and slick slithered in deeper into the caves of Ciel's mouth.

She had crawled, fingernails crying red against stone as she pulled herself along, hands reaching out blindly and grabbing onto the hem of Sebastian's right trousers leg. He didn't notice, didn't flinch, and just devoured the muffled dying protests of the teal haired adolescent. Only when she had latched her teeth into the side of his ear did his eyes snap open, and Ciel broke away, panting and flushed from the claret-eyed demon's iron tight grip. Sebastian hissed, hand coming around and grabbing a chunk of the woman's oily auburn locks. She released her hold on Sebastian, head turning and turning in search of the small boy. She heard his quickening breaths and sneered, Sebastian's blood tickling down her chin.

"You!" She cackled, body going limp from loss of blood, and her sickening laughter made her arms twitch. Sebastian's eyes were focused now; realization hitting him hard, but his grip on the woman didn't loosen. "You small, human child. You poor, pathetic soul! How ironic, that you a soul so pure and golden, would run into the sinful arms of a devil! How insolent you are!" Her body was shaking from the force of her drunken laughter, and Sebastian's eyes narrowed hatefully in disgust. He gave her head a violent twist before she and her dismembered skull fell to cold red stained earth…to the dark sinful hell.

* * *

The soft black cloth of Sebastian's jacket was like a tickle of raven's feathers against Ciel's pale dawn struck cheek. The boy's thin fingers had hooked themselves into the lapels of the swallowtail coat, small and breakable. His eyes were half-laden, and the sky was just waking, blue violet twinkling against the dark silhouettes of the trees desperate branches. His butler's walk was calm, elegant, and unnerved, as they made their way up the grassy hills to the manor, though the house itself was not in sight just yet. Sebastian broke the silence first, voice deep and forlorn.

"Please forgive me, My Lord, for my inexcusable behavior tonight. I did not mean for-"

"Enough. I know what happened, and I'm ordering you to forget about it." Ciel snapped, eyes turning to look down at his butler's bleeding leg, his eyes narrowing slightly. The silence that followed was gentle and calm, and Ciel relaxed into the warmth of his butler's hold.

"Sebastian?" Ciel whispered, voice soft and muffled by the ebony cloaked fabric. His butler's eyes flickered downward, and for the first time in a long time they looked lenient…tender.

"Yes, My Lord?" He purred, voice husky from the strain of the evening. The blood had dried on his face, his cuts already healed. It made the demon look older, wearier.

"How many lives must you destroy… how many people must you harm… before your soul is eternally Lost?" Sebastian smiled then, a deep sickening poison against his pale façade.

"Why ask such pointless questions, Bocchan?" His smile grew, darker…fiercer. "When you already know the answer?" Ciel buried his head against Sebastian's chest, not at all surprised when he didn't hear a heart beat. His hand came up, and rested against where the demon's heart would lay. Sebastian's step faltered slightly, and he stared down at his master questionly.

"Am I already Lost, Sebastian?" The demon's eyes grew dark, his smile widening as his grip on his young Lord tightened possessively.

"No, My Lord. You are not Lost…" The sun stretched out it's arms, breaking through the gaps between the trees twisted arms and outstretched fingers, and Ciel felt sleep claim him. He let his eyes flutter close, the sun kissing his eyelids. The light did not grace Sebastian, the demon still cloaked in the darkness of the night, and with a couple more steps his master was, like him, shrouded in the shadows.

"…**Yet**."

_Fin. _

_

* * *

W_ell! I'm FINALLY done!

This chapter was really supposed to be longer but...with what type of content? I didn't want to just drag out a really long gory fight. That would've been boring, besides, the woman demon thing was drowning in blood anyway...

Thank you everyone who has taken the time to review and read this story. It really means a lot, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! This story is dedicated to all of you! :D


End file.
